La vie est cruelle mais
by Lyloute
Summary: Yôhei n'en peut plus de cacher son amour pour Rukawa. Un jour il décide de passer à l'action. Yaoï.


Ma première fic sur Slam Dunk! Je ne suis pas très contente du résultat mais bon, c'est le temps de se faire la main.

disclaimer: si ses personnages était à moi tous les entraînements de basket sans exception tourneraient à la partouze, il n'y aurait aucune fille dans tout l'établissement et au lieu de se foutre dessus à longueurs de journée les mec se câlineraient.

_bonne lecture_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'entraînement venait de se finir et Rukawa marchait en direction de chez lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie: s'affaler sur son lit pour dormir. Malheureusement la vie est cruelle et rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait.

"-Eh Rukawa attends!"

Yôhei courait derrière lui en le hélant. Il tenta de l'ignorer, puis abandonna face à l'insistance de son poursuivant et se stoppa. Une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, ils se remirent en route côte à côte.

"L'entraînement s'est bien passé? demanda Yôhei pour briser le silence.

-Mff…" fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Yôhei marchait les mains dans les poches, apparemment cool. Mais à l'intérieur une lutte acharnée avait lieu pour trouver quel comportement avoir. Au bout de 10 minutes il finit par opter pour être courageux et confronter Rukawa à ses sentiments. Comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion? Il n'en savait rien et se dit à plusieurs reprises que c'était de la folie.

Pourtant il se retourna vers son fantasme et le retint par le bras. "le fantasme" en question eut l'air plus étonné par le rouge pivoine qui ornait les joues de son assaillant que par le geste, mais il se reprit vite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Yôhei leva la tête et se sentit minuscule devant la masse qui se dressait face à lui. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres contre celles du basketteur qui ne bougea pas. Il commença à l'embrasser mais l'autre restait toujours immobile.

Lorsque, s'avouant vaincu, il se décolla de Rukawa, une très grand gêne s'empara de lui. Il se risqua à croiser son regard et ce qu'il y vit le fit chanceler: il était froid et implacable. Yôhei ne pu supporter d'avantage l'impassibilité de son amour jusqu'alors secret et s'enfuit, le cœur comme transpercé de 1000 dards vénéneux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rukawa n'avait toujours pas comprit ce qui c'était passé, est-ce que Yôhei l'avait embrassé? Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa chambre et toutes sortes de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Mais la chose qu'il comprenait le moins était qu'il avait trouvé ça… agréable. Il se passa une main sur le front et décida qu'une fois qu'il aurai prit du repos, il réfléchirai mieux. Il s'allongea donc et, bien que cela ait prit plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé, il s'assoupit en visualisant le visage de Yôhei.

6 heures plus tard il se réveilla avec le même problème qu'à son arrivée, et il dû s'avouer qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas seul. Une idée lui vint alors. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne à qui il pouvait en parler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait OSE faire. Il se sentait vraiment comme le pire des idiots, d'ailleurs il trouva soudain que sauter par la fenêtre, là, tout de suite, était la meilleure solution. Et il l'aurait fait…s'il ne se trouvait pas au rez-de-chaussée.

Yôhei n'en pouvait plus. Il attendait depuis si longtemps le jour où il pourrait toucher Rukawa. Il savait que ça n'était qu'un rêve mais pendant un instant il avait _espéré._

Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait sentit quelque chose de différent. Le problème fut de déchiffrer ses sentiments. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre, et quand le moment arriva il rejeta tout en bloc. Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même et, petit à petit, il avait apprit à vivre avec.

Ca n'avait pas été facile, ils étaient souvent amenés à se croiser et à chaque fois ses battements de cœurs s'accéléraient, il avait chaud et suait à grosses gouttes et, le pire, il rougissait! Jusqu'à présent personne ne s'en était rendu compte… sauf Ayako.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh oh! tu m'appelles en disant que tu as besoin de me voir et on finit chez toi! N'essaierais-tu pas d'abuser de mon corps?"

Rukawa ignora les "blagues" de Ayako et s'assit sur le canapé. Il était stressé et hésitait à lui parler de Yôhei. Elle remarqua sont rouble, bien que caché sous un masque d'indifférence, et se tue afin qu'il prenne la parole. Au bout de 3 bonne minute de silence, il se lança:

"Je voudrais te poser une question.

-Laquelle? répondit la jeune fille avec patience.

- En fait euh… c'est à propos de Yôhei." réussit-il enfin à dire.

Ayako esquissa un sourire qui terrifia Rukawa: il la savait dérangée mais ce sourire lui donnait un air de folie douce.

"Euh, Ayako?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu devrais me parler?" demanda-t-elle.

Rukawa rougit et détourna la tête en marmonnant. Le sourire de son amie devint victorieux.

"Kyaaaaah! J'en étais sûre! hurla-t-elle soudain

-Co…comment ça? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-Tous ses regards énamourés lorsqu'il te voyait, les soupires sur ton passage…

-…

-Rukawa?" appela Ayako inquiétée par ce silence.

il s'était prit la tête dans les mains et pendant un moment elle crû qu'il essayait de se l'écraser. Puis, après réflexions, elle se dit que même s'il y mettait toute sa force il y avait très peu de chance qu'il y arrive. Une fois calmé il reprit la parole:

"Dis moi clairement ce que tu en penses.

-Eh bien, dit-elle hésitante, je crois que c'est assez évident en ce qui concerne Yôhei: il est amoureux de toi. Mais le vrai problème, continua-t-elle devant le manque de réaction de son ami, c'est ce que toi tu ressent…"

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, elle jugea préférable de battre en retraite. Après avoir bafouillé un "c'est juste mon avis hein, tu fais ce que tu veux", elle le salua et sortit de la maison à reculons en brandissant un magasine roulait comme une arme de 1é catégorie et en serrant son sac contre elle pour faire office de bouclier.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Rukawa soupira de lassitude et s'endormit (encore) sur le canapé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yôhei traînait son désespoir dans la cour du lycée en écoutant distraitement ses amis. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que "ça" s'était passé et il y repensait sans cesse. De plus Rukawa semblait le fuir, il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Yôhei? demanda Sakuragi, enthousiaste.

-Euh… euh oui, je suis d'accord" répondit-il au hasard.

D'après le regard interrogateur qu'il reçut, ça n'était pas la bonne réponse. Il s'apprêtait à donner une excuse quelconque lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à en découdre avec l'intrus. Mais l'intrus en question ne lui était pas inconnu.: devant lui se tenait Rukawa.

"Je peux te parler?" demanda le basketteur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rukawa avait ressassé toute la semaine mais la nuit dernière avait la pire de toute ses nuits blanches. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Ayako… ses sentiments. Il avait beau tourner la question dans tout les sens il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion: il avait aimé que Yôhei l'embrasse. Et plus il se le disait, plus il avait envie de sentir leurs lèvres de nouveaux réunies. Cette pensée l'effrayait mais il ne pouvait plus se l'enlever de la tête.

Lorsque parla suite il avait vu Yôhei, il ne pu résister d'avantage et partit à sa rencontre.

Ils marchaient à présent vers un coin moins fréquenté de la cour. La tête que Sakuragi avait fait lorsque Yôhei avait accepté de le suivre était hilarante et il se serais volontiers moqué de lui s'il n'avait pas de problème plus urgent à régler.

Une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés, Yôhei, bien qu'intimidé, commença à parler.

"Ecoute, c'était une erreur je le reconnais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Ce n'est- , tenta Rukawa.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, tu m'en veux et tu me trouves stupide.

-Pas du-

Je le comprend tout à fait et…"

Luttant pour ne pas s'énerver Rukawa essaya encore de parler une ou deux fois, mais en vain. "D'habitude on me reproche mon manque de communication et pour une fois que je fait un effort cet imbécile monopolise la parole." pensa-t-il.

Puis sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha brusquement vers Yôhei, qui déblatérait toujours, et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser passionné, ils y faisaient passer toute leur frustration, toute l'inquiétude et la peur qui les avait assaillit cette dernière semaine.

Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient essoufflés mais comblés. Puis au bout d'un moment sans parler, Yôhei se blottit contre le torse de Rukawa et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il sentit les bras forts du basketteur l'enlacer à leur tour, il soupira de soulagement alors qu'un fin sourire venait orner les lèvres de son amour.

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre derrière eux et ils purent voir un Sakuragi allongé sur le sol, évanouit. Le pauvre cerveau du garçon avait lâché en voyant Yôhei et Rukawa enlacés.

"On devrait peut-être l'aider? proposa Yôhei.

-Bof, il se réveillera bien un jour ou l'autre."

La cloche retentit et ils échangèrent un baiser rapide et se séparèrent à regret pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe respective, impatient déjà à l'idée de se revoir.

_La vie est cruelle et rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait. _

Et c'est tant mieux…

Voilààà! Vous avez trouvez comment? Laissez une petite review pour me le faire savoir


End file.
